Best Friends Right?
by cherryhystrix
Summary: Finished! "Hey, Sasuke?" "Hmm?" "We're... best friends, right?" "Right." Sasuke is a tad OOC. Only a tad. SasuSaku. Slight ShikaIno, NejiTen & NaruHina. R&R Please!
1. Goodbye Summer

Heya everybody! (XP) Well, I thought of a _reeeaally_awesome story to write and here it is!

I might stop writing **I'm ****Not**** Done** if this story gets interesting.

R&R and enjoy the prologue!!**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are probably the closest that best friends can get. Now that summer ends and school starts, will they get closer than friends, or drift apart?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. -sniffle-

**WARNING: **Rated T for language. **Main Pair: **SasuSaku **Possible Side Pairs: **NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

Contains traces of almonds and OOCness. Hah..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best Friends…Right?**** Chapter One: Goodbye Summer**

"Hey! Don't hog all the almonds, Sasuke!" A pink-haired teen exclaimed.

**A/N: **XD I warned you.

"Calm down, Sakura." Sasuke said cooly.

Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and took a couple of almonds from the small clear bowl that Sasuke was holding.

"Hey, school starts tomorrow." Sakura said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Well, what if…stuff happens?" Sakura asked, finding the floor interesting.

"Sakura, get to the point." Sasuke said, impatiently awaiting Sakura's question.

"Ano…what if something happens, and we stop being friends?" Sakura asked quietly, looking into Sasuke's onyx orbs with slight worry.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, his tone softer than usual.

"You know perfectly well that we're the best of friends, and nothing like that will ever happen. Plus, if it does, you are to slap me." Sasuke said, returning to his emotionless façade.

"Yeah…okay." Sakura said.

She felt a bit down.._I hope you mean it, __Sasuke__-kun…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The following day…**

Sakura and Sasuke lived next door to each other, and they made a promise when they were little to always walk each other to school.

(Which wasn't far away.)

"Damn…this school hasn't changed a bit. Here we go." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

As they walked by, all the girls seemed to try to get Sasuke's attention.

Sakura rolled her eyes at this.

_Sluts…_

Suddenly, a mob of crazy fangirls started stampeding towards Sasuke.

"Fuck…" Sakura mumbled as she took Sasuke by the hand and started running.

They reached to the inside of the school where she pushed Sasuke into the Janitor's Closet.

"Quick, over that way!" Sakura tried, but the leader of the group stopped and put her hands on her waist.

"Well, well, look who it is…Forehead Girl. Still trying to have Sasuke for yourself, eh?"

She said.

_Yamanaka __Ino_

Sakura sighed.

"You annoy the hell out of Sasuke. Just leave him alone for once." Sakura said, taking note that none of the girls really knew where Sasuke was.

"Please, I know that Sasuke-kun truly wants me. You just get in the way." Ino said, haughtily.

"You know what? You're right. I'm _extremely _jealous of you because the _only _thing Sasuke _ever _talks about is you." Sakura said, a plan in her head.

"Reall-I mean..I told you so." Ino said, checking her nails.

"And, he told me that he wants to meet you on the roof. He has a surprise for you." Sakura said.

She knew that once you go on the roof, you're locked out.

The only way to get back down would be to jump off of the roof…which was extremely high.

"EEEE! TO THE ROOF!" Ino exclaimed in glee as she headed to the stairs.

She sighed and opened the door to the Janitor's closet to find Sasuke staring at her.

"Let's get to class." Sakura said in a bored tone.

"Uchiha, the things I do for you…" Sakura said, sighing again.

"I guess you have saved my ass…a lot." Sasuke said.

"Hey! Look! We have all our periods together! Heh, what a year _this _is 'gonna be."

Sakura said, smiling.

_Goodness, __Sasuke__! Do something! _

_You know you like her!_

_**Why would she be interested, anyways?**_

_You never know!_

_**Yeah…whatever…**_

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, sorry." Sasuke said.

They both sat next to each other in class and waited for the sensei to come in.

He walked in, 10 minutes late, and greeted the class.

"Good morning, class." He said.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei…"

The class all said in unison.

You might think they sounded like kindergarteners on their first day of school…

Yeah, right.

They all sounded like they were dead.

"Well, today we're learning about…" Kakashi ranted on about English and some other stuff while Sakura wrote a note.

She placed it on Sasuke's desk, since Kakashi was facing the board.

Sasuke opened up the little light pink paper and read it.

_Sit by me at lunch?_

_No, __nevermind_

_You will sit by me at lunch._

_PP_

_-__Saku-chan_

Sasuke smirked at her little 'demand'.

_She likes __youuu_

_**Oi**__**…**__**Urusai**__**…please…**_

_Yeah, yeah…don't come crying to me when you need help!_

_**Whatever…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Woooo!! How'd ya like it???

Was it good?

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU DO!

AND THEY'LL BE OREOOOO!

XD

Haha….okay, maybe not cookies, but maybe a thanks.

Thank you for reading and let me know if I should continue!

Until Next Time!!

-Ren Kimihiro (Juju)


	2. You Did What!

Hello again. Well, I only got one review and that made me think that maybe I shouldn't continue. But, this story will soon enough get really dramatic. Please review and tell me what you think when you finish reading, I'd really appreciate that.

Well, enjoy this next chapter!

**Warning: **Rated T for language and referrence to…uh…adult stuff XP

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other use of trademarks and stuff…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best Friends…Right?**** Chapter 2: You Did **_**What?!?!!!**_

Surprisingly, it was already Thursday.

Sixth period – which was lunch – finally rolled around.

Sakura and Sasuke got up out of their seats, picked up their bags, and were soon in the hallway.

"Do you 'wanna head home for lunch?" Sakura asked, usually being the one to break the silence (when there was any).

"Nah, we should go sit with the others and see what's up." Sasuke replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his dark fitted jeans.

Sakura could hear all the girls giggling of how awesome his butt looked.

She let out a low growl.

_Jealous, I see._

_**Jealous?**__** Me? **__**Pfft**__**…**__**pfft**__**…**__**pfffft**__**…yeah, right.**_

_Oi__, give me a break. You know pretty well you think he's for you._

_**I'm not '**__**gonna**__** lie to my inner self…but don't expect me to tell him anything…just not yet.**_

_**I know when. I'll do it this summer, in June.**_

_**It will be when we celebrate being friends for about 15 years now.**_

_Okay, whatever you say Einstein._

Sakura wasn't paying attention and suddenly walked straight into Sai.

"EEP!" Sakura exclaimed as she fell flat on her back.

"Crap…I'm really sorry. Are you okay, Sakura?" Sai asked with concern.

He was always really nice to Sakura for some reason.

**A/N: **I know, so _not _Sai, but oh well! XP

"Heh…yeah I'm fine. I was spacing out, sorry." Sakura said as she got up with Sai's help.

"Come on Sa – oh, hi Sai. What happened?" Sasuke asked, realizing that Sakura had stopped walking beside him.

"I was spacing out. Don't worry about it. Hey, Sai, you should sit with us at lunch. Come on!" Sakura said as they headed outside.

Sakura spotted the rest of her and Sasuke's friends sitting under a sakura tree, waving at them.

They walked over to the tree to greet their friends.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A blonde-haired male exclaimed in glee.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, not as enthusiastic as usual.

"Dobe.."

That was Sasuke for "hi".

"Hey Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru and.." Sakura trailed off.

"INO?!" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison.

"Ino-pig? Is that really you?" Sakura asked…she obviously couldn't belive it.

Ino was wearing pants for once, she had on a gray shirt with the word Barbie™ crossed out and under it, it said "Blonde hottie".

She looked more skater than slutty.

She looked like Sakura, except her hair was longer and Sakura had more of a natural beauty.

"Yup. I took into consideration what you told me. I should just be myself and not someone that I'm not. Then, maybe someone will notice me for me, not what I'm not. So, thanks Sakura." Ino said, smiling and giving Sakura a hug.

"Well, I'm glad I was such a help." Sakura said, smiling back.

"Now we can be best friends, like we used to." Ino said.

"Okay, enough with the love, please.." Tenten interrupted.

Sakura giggled.

"Heh, sorry guys." Sakura apologized, blushing, realizing that everyone was watching.

"Why are you blushing? You blush for the smallest of things, Sakura." Neji said.

"It just happens." Sakura said, shrugging.

Later, the bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino all had gym together.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura, line up at the cones and I want you to sprint to the cones on the other side of the field and sprint back.

Whoever makes it back first will be dismissed first.

You will keep running until the next person finishes first, whoever is last…eh…can just go home."

Kakashi said.

"Got it?" He asked.

"Hai." Said students said in unison.

"On your marks, get set,"

The students all got in their running positions and…

"Go!" Kakashi exclaimed.

They were all off, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were neck-to-neck.

They all turned when they reached the opposite side of the field and started sprinting back.

It was now only Sasuke and Sakura, nose-to-nose.

**A/N: **XD Heh…noses…

Sakura was the one to pass the cones first, followed by Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata.

"Haruno, dismissed." Kakashi said.

Sakura walked over to the water fountain to get some water before she went to the girl's locker room to shower and change.

She finished drinking and started walking to the locker room.

She couldn't help but blush.

She's always hated the perverted gym uniform.

It was a loose grey shirt which was tucked in to some navy blue boy shorts.

The shorts were really tight.

And short.

Tenten always told her that she had the perfect butt that her boyfriend would love.

When she got one…

She sighed as she started thinking about..

"Oh, hey Sasuke."

She said.

She had already finished in the locker room and was now walking down the exit of the school with Sasuke.

"Uh…I'll meet you at your place later. I 'gotta go do some things first. Later." Sasuke said as he turned around to go do his ''errands''.

_That was weird…I wonder what that boy i_s _up to…_

She shrugged as she headed home by herself.

_Sasuke__…are you sure you '__wanna__ do this?_

_**Yeah...hopefully it'll turn out for the better…maybe she'll get envious.**_

_Maybe is the word that scares me._

_What if it ruins your friendship with her?_

_**Shut up for once…let's just do it.**_

**30 minutes later…**

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted.

She opened the door to see Sasuke standing there.

"Hey."

She greeted as she left the door open for him to come in and started walking to her bedroom.

Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

He followed Sakura to her room.

They both took a seat on her bed.

Sakura lay on her bed and put on her iPod™.

"Hey, what did you have to do that you couldn't walk home with me?"

Sakura asked.

_Curiosity killed the cat, __Saku_

"I was asking Ino out."

Sasuke said plainly.

Sakura jumped up to her feet.

Her iPod ™ fell to the ground with a thud.

"You did _what_?!?!!!" Sakura asked in shock.

"I.Asked.Ino.Out." Sasuke said, trying to hold back his smirk.

_**I told you she'd be jealous.**_

_**My plan is working.**_

_Your plan is working, ''so far''!_

_**Whatever…**_

"Ugh…whatever." Sakura said.

She felt like crying.

_**I guess…I guess he'll be spending summer with **__**Ino**__**….**_

"Yeah, and you're going with me and Ino tomorrow night to the mall to watch a movie." Sasuke said.

"Says who?" Sakura asked, irritated and broken.

"Sai. He wanted to tag along so you'll be his date for tomorrow night."

Sasuke said.

"You know what? Fine." Sakura said, picking up her iPod™ and getting back on the bed.

"You're an ass, Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled.

"I heard that." Sasuke said.

"Whatever…" Sakura said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he got up to leave.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked, turning around.

"Uhh…err….nevermind," Sakura said.

"Bye…" She finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the drama begins.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Until next time!!

--Juju (Ren Kimihiro)


	3. I'm Not Okay

Hello again! I'm really loving this story. It's running really smoothly and no problems so far.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the last 2 chapters:

**Dark Angel812**, **Juliaga008**, **Swifteyes**, **winxgirl21**, **Green Pinguin Queen, **and **Tip Of The Top Hat**.

I appreciate you're reviews and I'll try to hopefully have you guys content with the story no matter where the story goes.

Enjoy the next chapter!!

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Naruto or any other use of trademark stuff and stuff in this story. XP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best Friends…Right?****: Chapter Three: I'm Not Okay**

Sakura got up from bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She took a quick shower and brushed her white teeth.

She got a piece of bread from the counter, picked up her bags, and headed for school.

She decided to get up earlier today and go to school by herself.

Sasuke was the last person she wanted to see today.

She arrived at school and walked to the second floor to get to homeroom.

Sakura reached room number 203, walked in quietly, and sat in her seat.

The only other people that were in the class were Sai and Hinata.

"Ohayo, Sakura. I'm looking forward to tonight." Sai said, smiling.

_**The poor guy just has a crush on me…and he's always nice to me.**_

_**I should at least give him the time of day.**_

_**Plus, he's not the ass I'm upset with at the moment.**_

"Yeah…" Sakura replied quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing, I just…" Sakura trailed off.

"Eh, don't worry. Life's a bitch sometimes, but it'll get better soon." Sai said.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun." Sakura said quietly, her head buried in her currently folded arms.

"Anytime." Sai replied.

**Let's see how Sasuke's morning is going, shall we?**

"Ugh!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stepped on something sharp on the ground.

"What a screwed up morning.

Well, at least I can walk with Sakura to school."

Sasuke said to himself as he put on his uniform, grabbed an apple from the counter, and walked out the door.

He walked to Sakura's house to get her so they could walk together.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

No answer.

He opened the door.

"It's unlocked? What the.." Sasuke mumbled to himself and found a note on the counter.

It was a little piece of pink paper.

It read the following:

_Sasuke:_

_I decided to go to school earlier._

_To be honset, I didn't wanna walk with anyone._

_Just get your ass to school and I suggest you don't talk to me._

_Use your head and lock the door 'fore you leave._

_Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke felt a pang inside his chest.

She was obviously upset with Sasuke, and he noticed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks.

He looked down at the floor and saw a few strands of pink hair.

He followed the strands of hair which led to the bathroom.

There was the small bathroom trashcan filled with pink hair,

and there was a pair of scissors on the sink.

"Damn…she cut her hair.

She loves her long hair…she must be really freaking upset.

I'm screwed." Sasuke said to himself as he got out of Sakura's small home and walked to school by himself.

_What are you gonna do now, huh?_

_I thought you knew what you were doing._

_**Shut up…I feel bad enough, thanks.**_

Sasuke walked to the school.

He entered the halls to see a blonde-haired female.

"Heya Sasuke!" Ino greeted with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he kept walking, unfortunately for him, Ino stood in his way.

"I can't wait for tonight. But we're not gonna go fast. I want to start off as friends and—"

"Ino, move." Sasuke said coldly.

"Uh..oh, sorry, Sasuke." Ino apologized as she stepped aside and watched Sasuke's retreating figure.

_Something's wrong…I just know it. _Ino thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked into the classroom as some of the kids looked up to see who entered.

"Hey, Teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan? She won't talk to anyone!" Naruto said quite loudly.

"Why do you assume _I _did something to her?" Sasuke asked.

He kept his emotionless façade but inside he was upset.

He wished he could help and see what was wrong.

"Because you are pretty much the only person she hangs out with and you're a cold heartless bastard!"

Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke simply sat at his desk.

Naruto's words stung more than one may assume.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura.

Her head was buried in her currently folded arms and her pinkhair was now shoulder-length.

"Ugh…" Sasuke said quietly.

_**I'm such an ass…**_

_Sakura told you that yesterday…_

…_**I know…**_

Anko walked into the class.

"Ohayo, everyone. I'll be your substitute for the next few days since Kakashi is filling in for Gai who has gone on break."

Anko informed the class as she wrote _Anko _on the white board with an orange Expo marker.

She turned around and looked at Sakura, although Sakura probably didn't notice, for her head was still buried in her folded arms.

"Miss Haruno, please get up. This is not a time for you to be sleeping. What's the matter with you?" Anko asked retorically.

Sakura got up, picked up her backpack quickly, and left.

As she passed by Anko, she said, "Everything…"

"Get back here! Haruno!" Anko shouted after Sakura but she simply ran and ran.

She bumped into someone and fell on the ground, crying.

She looked like she had a lack of sleep.

Obviously she had spent the night crying about Sasuke.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" A concerned Kakashi asked.

"Well, before you answer that, let's go outside, shall we?" Kakashi said as she helped up the silently crying teen and led her outside.

"Now, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"W-well—"

"Is it Sasuke?" He asked.

Sakura looked up quickly in slight shock of what Kakashi had just asked.

"H-how did you know?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi chuckled light-heartedly.

"You two have been like this for awhile now." He said.

"Kakashi, do you think I'm making a big deal out of it?" Sakura asked, a pleading look in her eyes for the answers of all of her current problems.

"A little. I think you should just go back and not say much today.

Just relax. Tonight, simply go and have fun.

Show Sasuke you aren't jealous of anyone, but that people should be jealous of you." Kakashi advised.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura thanked, giving Kakashi a hug.

"Anytime." Kakashi said, slightly chuckling.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The day quickly passed by, fortunately for Sakura.

She got home before Sasuke could get to her and took a nice, relaxing, hot bath.

She got out of the bath tub, wrapped a white towel around herself, and walked to her room.

"What to wear..what to wear?" Sakura asked herself, tapping her index finger on her chin.

_Wear something that'll make Sasuke wanna have you for himself!_

_**Definitely…**_

She put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, which made her butt look great.

Tenten always told her skinny jeans made her look good, they complimented her hour glass-shaped figure.

She then put on a black tank top and a gray hoodie jacket.

She topped it off with the following accessories:

Diamond stud earrings, a black belt and matching headband, a pair of black/gray converse shoes, and her newly cut hair was let down loose.

"Pretty! What a night this is gonna be." Sakura said, as she posed in the mirror.

She giggled and picked up her black Baby Phat purse as she headed out the door.

She quickly applied some strawberry lip-gloss as she walked down the street.

_Movie theaters, here I come._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay okay, I know you're all like "DUDE! WHAT ABOUT THE MOVIES?!?! GO TO THE DAMN MOVIES!"

But, it was getting long and plus I wanted you guys to be excited for the next chapter XP

Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review!!

Until Next Time!

Peace out!

Juju (Ren Kimihiro)


	4. Destiny Will Find Its Way

Hello again! Wow, I'm trying to make this story as long as possible, but it seems that we're getting close to the end…hehe yeah, right. Just kidding!

Thank you guys for your support and please, please review once you have finished reading this next chapter!

Enjoy!!

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other material possessions in this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best Friends…Right?****: Chapter Four: Destiny Will Find It's Way**

_Sakura walked to the movie cinemas and was now standing in front of the doors._

"_Hmm…maybe they're inside." Sakura mumbled to herself as she pushed open the glass doors and walked inside the pretty big movie cinemas._

"_Hey Sakura!" Ino shouted as she waved a hand in the air, so Sakura could find her._

"_Hey Ino." Sakura greeted as she walked up to Ino, Sai, and Sasuke._

"_You look great, Sakura." Sasuke and Sai said in unison._

_They started glaring at each other._

"_Uh…Which movie are we watching?" She asked._

"_Well, the guys wanted to watch a horror movie." Ino said._

"_Oi…I hate horror movies." Sakura said._

"_Why? You scared?" Sasuke teased._

"_No! I…I just think they're really stupid and pointless." Sakura said, accidentally dropping her purse._

"_Eh…here." Sai said, picking it up and giving it back to Sakura._

"_Thanks. Well, lets just go." Sakura said as she walked inside the room where they were to watch the movie in._

_Sasuke led his friends to some seats that weren't too far away from the front, but still not too close._

_The movie started and Sakura and Ino would scream simultaneously along with other people in the audience._

"_Women…" Sasuke and Sai mumbled to themselves._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Golly…I knew we shouldn't have watched it. I'm gonna have to pray twice tonight."_

_Sakura said as they walked out of the room._

"_Eh, it was a piece of crap." Sasuke said._

_**Yeah, because you had Ino all over you instead of Sakura**._

"_Shut up!" Sasuke accidentally thought aloud._

"_Uh…You should get some rest, Sasuke-kun." Ino said, with a slight look of worry on her face._

"_I'm fine." Sasuke said._

"_Uh…okay." Ino said._

"_Well, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna head home." Sakura said._

"_I can walk you there, Sakura." Sai offered with a smile._

"_Yeah, okay." Sakura said, smiling back._

_She noticed Sasuke glaring daggers at Sai._

"_See you guys later." Sakura said, waving while holding hands with Sai and walking away._

_Sasuke let out a low growl._

_Sakura smirked._

_**Now who's plan is working, my dear Sasuke-kun?**_

_Sakura and Sai soon arrived at her small house._

"_Thanks, Sai. I appreciate you walking me home." Sakura said._

_Sai kissed her on the cheek._

"_Anytime." Sai said, smiling._

_(Sasuke was watching, of course.)_

_He turned on his heel to leave, but Sakura called after him._

"_Uh…Sai?" _

"_Yes, Sakura?" Sai asked._

"_Look, I know you like me, but I can't say that I feel the same way about you. I'm sorry." Sakura said quietly._

"_It's fine. I had the feeling you didn't. I know you like Sasuke. I hope we can still be friends. I'll see you around, Saku." Sai said, smiling._

"_Thanks. See ya!" Sakura said._

_Luckily for Sakura, Sasuke had already gone inside, since it was cold out._

_Sakura decided to go apologize to Sasuke._

_For what?_

_Sakura didn't know either, she just wanted to._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"_Hey…Sakura." Sasuke said as he opened the door._

_He had taken off his shirt._

"_Uh…well…I.." Sakura stuttered._

_**PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!**_

_Sakura blushed._

_Sasuke took notice of this and smirked._

"_Can I come in?" Sakura asked._

"_Sure." Sasuke said as he stepped aside to let her in._

_She took off her shoes and entered the house._

_She plopped down on his couch and patted her hand on the empty space next to her._

"_Sit." Sakura said._

_Sasuke took a seat next to her._

"_What's wrong?" Sasuke asked._

"_Nothing. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Sakura said quietly._

"_For what?" Sasuke asked, with a look of slight confusion on his face._

"_I don't know…I just felt like I did something wrong." Sakura replied._

"_You didn't. I should be the one who is sorry." Sasuke said._

"_Well, I really don't want to know why you said that, Sasuke, but it's alright. Friends?" Sakura asked._

"_Yeah." Sasuke said._

_Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a hug._

_She sighed._

"_I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"_

_Sakura asked._

"_Okay. See you." Sasuke said as he watched Sakura close his door and leave._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura jumped out of bed on the beautiful Thursday morning.

Tomorrow was the last day of school.

"I can't belive I dreamt of that night…

That was like….last year."

Sakura mumbled to herself.

_And you still haven't told Sasuke anything._

_**I know, but only oneday till summer comes again.**_

_**Even if he and Ino have gotten closer, I know there's still someway to get to him.**_

_**I know deep inside, he still feels the same way he felt last year...right?**_

Sakura woke up and got out of bed.

Until…

"AAHHH!! IT'S 7:30?!?! I'M AN HOUR LATE!!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped out of bed, skipped her daily morning shower, and got dressed.

She brushed her teeth quickly and skipped breakfast.

She ran off to school.

_**Why didn't Sasuke walk me—**_

_**Oh, right…**_

_**He told me he was walking Ino-pig today…**_

_**He hasn't walked home with me ever since Valentine's Day with Ino-pig…**_

_**He hasn't even looked at me ever since that day..I wonder what happened?**_

She slowed down her pace.

She sighed.

She didn't mind being a little more late for school.

About fifteen minutes passed and Sakura finally arrived.

She decided to take the long way.

The way that only she and Sasuke knew about.

She sighed and entered the 5th period class.

Which was taught by Asuma-sensei.

"Haruno, you're late. I'm going to have to ask you—"

"Okay Sensei, I'll go get the damn tardy slip.." Sakura said quietly as she turned and left the classroom.

Sasuke stared at her.

_**Sakura…?**_

_**I haven't noticed how beautiful she stil—**_

"Uchiha, please, don't let her walk by herself." Asuma said.

"Hai." Sasuke said as he walked out of the class.

"Sakura! Wait up!" He yelled after Sakura.

She stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as she turned around.

"Oh, it's _you_." Sakura said ''you'' as if she were talking about some rotten fish.

"Sakura? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the hallway.

"What's wrong with _me?_" Sakura asked as she stopped walking and faced him.

"What's wrong with _you?!_ It's been a fucking year! You missed my fucking birthday, and you haven't even talked to me since…" She trailed off.

A few minutes of silence passed.

Sakura was thinking.

And she couldn't belive the conclusion that she came up with in her head.

"You…you slept with her….didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"S-sakura…I was—"

Sakura slapped him.

Tears were running down her cheeks.

"You promised me th-that this would never happen…S-sasuke…how could you do this to me?"

"Sakura—"

"How could you?!?" Sakura yelled as she ran away.

"Bastard!!!" She added as she roughly pushed open the door to the stairway and ran down to the office.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped before she entered the office and quickly wiped away her tears.

_**Don't be a baby…calm yourself down, Saku.**_

She took in a deep breath before she walked into the office.

"Good morning, Shishou. I need one of those tardy slips." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura, something's wrong. Don't hide it from me. Talk." Tsuande said.

Sakura sighed.

_**Damn…she's good.**_

Sakura sat down and told her everything, crying along the way.

"A-and that's it." Sakura finished, blowing her nose in a nearby tissue.

"Sakura, dear, you should relax. You know what they say, if something is meant to be, destiny will find it's way."

"Shishou, when a sentence comes out of your mouth it's like a bandaid on a scab," Sakura said, giggling.

"You're right, everything will be fine. Arigatou, Shishou." Sakura said.

"I'm always here, Sakura," Tsunade said as the bell for the ending of 5th period rang.

"How about you go have some lunch and I'll talk to Asuma about the tardy, okay?" Tsunade asked soothingly.

"Okay. See you Shishou!" Sakura said as she got up, bowed, and left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked to a sakura tree and sat there by herself.

"Sakura-chan! Hey!" Naruto shouted as he ran over.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"I heard what happened." Naruto said quietly, for once.

"Really? I guess news travels quickly. Don't worry about it, everything will be fine." Sakura told Naruto with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, Naruto." Sakura answered.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down on Sakura's pink picnic blanket and chowed down on some ramen, while Sakura quietly ate the food in her bento.

She spotted Sasuke sitting quietly, eating out of a bento as well, while Ino ranted on about something that Sakura was sure that was pointless.

Sakura sighed.

"Thankfully, there's no gym today, huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the tree.

"Yeah. Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura said as she picked up her stuff and was ready to leave.

"Oh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?"

"Me and some friends are going to the beach tomorrow after school and we're staying at some resort there for the week.

Wanna join us?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds fun! I'll start packing tonight! Bye Naruto!" Sakura said as she left.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and waved, as Sasuke watched them from afar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golly geezers I think that was an awesomely amazing chapter!

Do you?

_Please _leave a review and let me know what you think!

Thanks!

Until next time!!

Juju (Ren Kimihiro)


	5. I'm Sorry

Hello again. Well, I recently received a review and I just wanted to clear things up.

The last three chapters before chapter four were _not _dreams/flashbacks.

The only dream was in italics.

You see, about a year had already passed and Sakura was dreaming about her night at the movies with Sai, Sasuke, and Ino.

If you have any other questions please simply ask, I wouldn't want anyone to be confused throughout the rest of the story.

Thanks and enjoy this next chapter.

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best Friends…Right?****: Chapter Five: I'm Sorry**

Sakura awoke Friday morning to the bright sunlight.

She yawned and stretched.

"I can't belive there's a dance…instead of school.

This is really, not my day." Sakura said to herself as she took her daily morning shower.

She brushed her teeth, put on her uniform, got a piece of bread from the counter, and walked out the door.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard someone yell.

She figured it was Naruto, but boy was she wrong.

"Sai…?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I need your help to ask this girl out to the dance." Sai said.

"Okay…who is she?" Sakura asked as she walked with Sai to school.

"She's a new girl at school.She's been there for awhile but none of us has heard of her until now. I heard Sasuke talking about her, I don't know why though." Sai said.

_**Sasuke…oi…**_

"Just go to school, ask her name, and get to know her. Then you can ask her to the dance. Maybe she'll say yes." Sakura advised.

"Thanks Saku, see you later!" Sai shouted as he walked to his class.

Sakura sighed.

_**Only homeroom…then I have to change into that freakin dress...well, maybe something'll happen and the dance will get canceled…**_

_You just don't wanna see Sasuke dancing with Ino._

_You can't be that way._

_Remember, show Sasuke what he's missing out on!_

_**Yeah…and maybe someone will ask me before I get there…yeah…**_

Sakura thought she was ridiculous for thinking like that, but shrugged her thoughts away.

She walked into the class to find a disturbing sight.

Sasuke was kissing Ino-pig.

"Hello?! This isn't a fucking motel! Get a room!" Sakura exclaimed as she took her seat.

"Shut up, Sakura." Ino said.

"Haha! I didn't quite hear you, could you say that again?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she got up from her seat and faced Ino.

"You heard me, I said to shut up." Ino said smirking.

Sakura's inner-self took control.

She punched Ino.

"Bitch…" Sakura mumbled as she took her seat.

Ino was now leaning on a desk for support, her mouth wide open, glaring at Sakura.

Sasuke went over and helped Ino.

"What's the matter with you, Sakura?!" Sasuke asked.

"You should really close your mouth, Ino—oh, wait. It's so big it can never keep shut."

Sakura said as she put on her iPod.

She had a feeling Kakashi ditched the class today.

She smirked…

_Wow…..what a weird day…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked out of class and into the girls' locker room.

She sighed.

She had met up with the girl that Sai wanted to go out with.

Turns out she was Sasuke's sister.

She's cool, but she's just like Sasuke.

She sighed once more.

_**Fuck…I really don't want to do this…**_

Sakura got changed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was positive she looked better than Ino.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

She put her hair up into a pretty up-do with chopsticks.

She was wearing a beautiful baby pink kimono with jade green flowers on the bottom of the dress.

She looked great.

She applied some natural-looking make up and a reddish lip-gloss.

Sakura walked out of the locker room only to have people gasp, and stare in wonder.

_I hope that means something good…_

Sakura wanted to hide at how everyone was staring at her.

Then, an unexpected thing happened.

Shikamaru walked up to her.

"Hey, Sakura. You wanna go together?" He asked.

"But..uh…I thought you liked Ino..?" Sakura said quietly. Today really was a weird day.

"I know, but she's going with Sasuke. And it's not like a date, just as friends. We're both left out now that they're dating, might as well be close friends." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…okay." Sakura said, smiling.

They both walked in together and everyone stared; including Ino and Sasuke.

Ino fumed.

She didn't know why, but she did.

Everyone danced the night away.

Sakura felt guilty for punching Ino earlier, so she asked Shikamaru to excuse her.

It felt fer her as if now that school is ending, all of the bad memories are now putting an impact on her.

Sakura was sure she was gonna have a break down f one more bad memory to keep happens.

She sighed as she walked up to Ino, who was now dancing with Sasuke.

"Ino, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. Start talking." Ino said in a tone that would make you say, "Damn, she's pissed."

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Sakura said plainly.

Ino slapped her.

"You're such a bitch!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino, stop it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No, I deserved that." Sakura said hoarsely.

"Yeah, and you deserve this, too!" Ino said as she punched Sakura into the cake they were saving to celebrate the seniors' goodbye.

Sakura tried to get up but got punched in the stomach and kicked by Ino's old group.

The teachers pulled them apart.

"Sakura..Sakura say something! Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as the girl in her arms slowly blacked out.

"Say something!" He yelled again.

"…I'm…sorry….Sasuke..kun…" Sakura apologized hoarsely and slowly before she blacked out.

She couldn't hear the desperate screams for help coming from Tenten, Hinata, Sai, and (the new girl; Sai's date) Ren.

Neither did she see...the tears running down Sasuke's cheeks...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiiiii Chihuahua!!!

I think that was a little messy in the beginning but I did well, ne?

Arigato for reading and supporting!

Please review!!

Until Next Timeee!!!

Juju (Ren Kimihiro)


	6. Just Maybe

Hello fellow readers.

I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm updating nooow.

This story hasn't been running very smoothly, but I assure you it will get better and I'm definitely not giving up on it.

Please enjoy this next chapter.

--

It had been three weeks since Sakura's accident at the school dance.

She hasn't woken up since.

Sasuke had been frequently visiting her, feeling guilty.

He's had a lack of sleep lately, poor guy.

He deserved it in a way.

But Sakura apologized anyways. Knowing that maybe he did deserve it, maybe he was being a stupid jerk, but Sakura, she didn't care.

She figured he needed to move on in life, and she was simply standing in the way.

_An obstacle in the life of another…_

_You're nothing, Sakura…_

_You're a mistake God made…_

_You're a waste of a life…_

_How could you be so stupid?_

_Idiot…._

_Idiot…._

_YOU IDIOT!_

_I HATE YOU!_

Sakura's eyes opened quickly.

Her head started to hurt.

She blinked a little before realizing she was in a hospital room.

She slowly sat up in her bed.

Sakura's hand raised to touch her cheek, on which tears were running down.

_I'm such a baby…_

Sakura smiled sadly as she continued to cry silently, her head tilted down slightly, her bangs covering her face.

She got out of her bed, removed everything that was connected to her, and ran down the halls, regardless of the nurses and doctors calling after her.

She bumped into a figure in the hallway and fell to the floor, crying.

"S-Sakura?" The figure asked.

Sakura sniffed and looked up.

She smiled sadly.

"Sasuke…" She whispered.

"Sakura. Sakura I'm so sorry. Sakura, Sakura, forgive me. Please." Sasuke begged as he helped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Sasuke, you're forgiven, but..maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. I don't want to be the reason for your life to be so..so…horrible…" Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura—"

"I…I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll…see you at school, tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said, smiling through her tears.

"But—"

"See you.."

Sakura said, grabbing her bag from a nurse that came and opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura just walked away.

--

**Wednesday morning**

**6****th**** Period (Lunch)..**

Sakura sat alone on the roof, eating her sushi.

"I wonder why everything is so hard.." She mumbled to herself, thinking so many things that she didn't realize someone had taken a seat next to her.

"What's so hard?"

That seemed to snap Sakura back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Itachi," Sakura said.

"It's just…did I do the right thing, Itachi? By telling Sasuke that we shouldn't be friends?" Sakura asked, desperate for some advice.

"Sakura-chan, you need to think about it. Sasuke's a wreck without you. He can't even spell right anymore. He's been crashing into walls and staring blankly at random objects. Look at him, he's not even eating much." Itachi said as he gestured toward Sasuke, who was sitting under a sakura tree, drawing a picture of..

"A girl with pink hair..?"

"You, Sakura. I'll see you later." Itachi said as he gave her a quick hug and left.

Itachi was always there for Sakura when no one else was. He was her big brother.

"Thanks, Itachi-kun.." Sakura mumbled as she walked downstairs but was stopped by Ino.

"Sakura, if you don't leave Sasuke alone and leave him to me, I'll ruin yours and his reputation for good. I've told you so many times to back the fuck off." Ino said.

Okay, Sakura was pissed now.

"Look, _Pig,_ Do whatever the hell you want. It may make you feel a little better, but you'll still be that fucking jerk you are. Nothing will change. One day, I'll be with Sasuke, and you'll be crying because you weren't satisfied with what you did. You watch. Maybe if you were nice and yourself for once, not someone you pretend to be just to get guys, you'll definitely get someone. It was a show from the vey beginning. The skater look and everything. Stupid. You're so stupid. Ugh, stay away from me until you do it right, Pig." Sakura told her coldly as she pushed passed her and left.

Ino thought for a bit and just stood there.

_Maybe she's right…_

--

It was after school and Sakura was sitting in the park on a swing.

She had asked Naruto earlier if she thought she and Sasuke would make a good couple.

She didn't know why, but it was something that was on her mind lately.

She couldn't deny it, she sort of did have feelings for Sasuke.

But maybe it would be best if she kept that to herself.

_Just maybe…_

--

There it is.

I hope you liked it.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks!

Until Next Time!

-Ren Kimihiro


	7. Confusion

Hello again.

I'm sorry for the wait for the update.

Almost done with this story!

Please enjoy!

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

--

Sakura sat on a swing on a lonely Saturday afternoon.

"Before I go, please know that I love you. La la la.." Sakura hummed and occasionally started singing to the lyrics of the music on her iPod.

She felt a hand on her back and jumped up to her feet.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

She couldn't believe he was talking to her after the pain she'd caused him.

"I needed to talk to you.." Sasuke said as he took a seat on the swing next to hers.

Sakura hesitantly sat back down.

"Before you..talk to me, I just wanted to tell you—" Sakura started.

"Sakura, wait. I know you must be upset with me for being so stupid, but I just wanna tell you—"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed and got up to look at him.

"I'm not mad at you. Alright? Even..if I should be. I can never bring myself to be mad at you for more than a few hours. You're the only real friend I've had in my life. I'd never want to lose you. And, before you say anything else. I want you to know…I've thought about it so much and I've come to the conclusion that I..I l—"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN! SASUKEEEE!!" Came a loud shout from afar.

"Sasuke, I, I, need to talk, to, you." Ino said between pants.

"Oh! Hey Sakura! Okay, well I thought about it and you're right and I felt really bad. So, thanks. Aaaand this time I mean it." Ino said, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura didn't move.

She just stood there.

Crushed.

Her only chance to tell Sasuke he loves her and Ino comes.

Even if she did say something nice.

She ruined it.

"Sasuke, so, um, do you wanna try going out for real?" Ino asked, blushing.

Sasuke pondered over this question for a moment.

_You're the only real friend I've had in my life._

_**Friend**__.._

_So…I guess she doesn't want to be…more…_

"Uh..sure, Ino. And thanks, Sakura." Sasuke said, giving Sakura a tight hug.

He was heart-broken, but as long as Sakura was happy..Right?

"S-Sasuke…b-but—"

"I'll talk to you later. Feel free to come over to my place at around 7. I'm gonna go hang with Ino. See ya." Sasuke said the last part quietly and walked off with Ino.

"BYYYYEE SAKUURAAA!!" Ino shouted, waving.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach.

"Life sucks sometimes…" She mumbled to herself as she began to walk around.

--

Sakura stopped walking and thinking and looked up to see she was infront of Naruto's house.

Why had her feet brung her..here?

Sakura shrugged and walked to Naruto's door-step.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Sakura-chan! Why the sad face?" Naruto asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about Sasuke.."

--

Cliffie xD

Hehe I hope you liked it.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Until next time!

Ren Kimihiro


	8. Good Luck

Hello.

A lot of people really enjoyed the last chapter so I'm very glad to be able to update so quickly.

I have so many hits and I admit that I know I'm not the best writer ever, and how people would support me like that makes me feel happy.

So enjoy this next chapter and tell me what cha think!

--

"What about Teme, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"I…think I love him." Sakura said, looking at Naruto worriedly.

"Finally," He mumbled.

Sakura gave him a "You've been hiding something all this time, haven't you?" look, but let him continue.

"Tell him. Screw Ino. Everyone knows she really likes that Nara dude anyways." Naruto said boredly.

"Shikamaru? She likes him? Then...all I have to do is get him and Ino together! Genius! Thanks Narutoooo!!" Sakura said as she gave Naruto a quick hug and ran out the door.

Naruto chuckled.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan."

--

Sakura knocked and knocked on Shikamaru's door.

"Open the mother fu—"

"Who the—Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he opened the door.

"Shikamaru, I need you to do something for me.." Sakura said, thinking a lot.

"And what is it that you want me to do, exactly?"

**30 minutes later (in Shikamaru's room)..**

"So, you want me to crash their date?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep. They should be there by now. I'll be watching from a distance. Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait, Sakura. Before we go," Shikamaru started, grabbing Sakura's wrist so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

_We'll always be friends.._

_If I do, you are to slap me._

_I asked Ino out.._

_Sakura…I was—_

_Thank you, Sakura.._

"..Positive, Shikamaru.." Sakura said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He let go of her wrist.

"Alright, let's go." Shikamaru said as he led her out the door and followed her to the theaters.

--

"Hahaha, what a good movie, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Ino giggled as she walked out of the movies.

"Hn."

"Sas—"

"Hey, Ino." Shikamaru said boredly as he walked up to the two.

"Sh-shikamaru? Wh..what are you doing here?" Ino stuttered.

Shikamaru could've sworn he heard a "YOSH!" come from Sakura, but smirked and ignored it.

"Could I talk to you for a second, in private, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at a staring Uchiha.

"Uh..S-sure." Ino said as she took him by the hand and pulled him away from Sasuke.

"Ino, I wanted to tell you I love you, but..since you're here with Uchiha, I figured you didn't feel the same way. But I wanted to tell you anyways..so..yeah. I guess I'll just—"

Shikamaru was cut off when Ino hugged him.

"I..love you too, Shikamaru." Ino said as he returned the hug.

She pulled him over to Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'll see you at school." Ino said as she took Shikamaru's hand and they walked off together.

Shikamaru walked past Sakura and whispered a "good luck".

"Thanks. Have fun." She whispered back as Shikamaru disappeared into the now getting darker sky.

--

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the near-by park and took a seat on a swing.

The same swing he was on the night he was going to tell Sakura his feelings for her..

He sighed again and ran his hand through his dark hair.

_**Where are you now, stupid conscience.**_

_**Now that I need you.**_

_Tee-hee._

_**DON'T TEE-HEE ME I NEED HELP!**_

_I don't think you do, Sasuke.._

And his conscience disappeared.

Sasuke let out a low growl.

"What the hell does that mean?" He mumbled.

He noticed that someone sat down next to him.

_**Sakura..**_

"Hey.." She greeted quietly.

"Weren't you on a date with Naruto or something?" Sasuke asked.

"A date? Nah, I just went to see him really quickly at his house." Sakura said coolly.

"Ah."

"There's something I've been wanting to..tell you, Sasuke." Sakura said.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, looking her in the eyes.

Oh, how she loved his eyes.

He just got lost in them.

And those lips.

Beautiful.

"Fuck.." She mumbled under her breath.

_Good luck is just what I need right now.._

"I..love you, Sasuke.."

--

Tee-hee.

Sorry I just _had _to put a cliffie there. xD

The next chapter is indeed the last one before the epilogue.

Please let me know what you think.

**Sakura: **I just told that dude I love him. So REVIEW, DAMNIT! -glare-

You heard her!

Until next time!

-Ren Kimihiro :)


	9. Just The Beginning

Hello again fellow readers.

I was indeed very happy to see that people enjoy my story.

Well please enjoy this next chapter.

--

_Recap:_

"_I..love you, Sasuke.."_

--

"…."

"Oh..I knew it, I knew it. I'm so sorry I just felt like I should've told you but I don't want this to ruin our friendship and and and—"

Sasuke silenced Sakura by placing his finger to her lips.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Ehm..I guess so." Sakura said, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"Okay. Well, like I was trying to tell you earlier, you've been distant lately and I felt really bad that I was such a horrible friend. I know I deserved that slap in the hallway, but, I swear, Sakura, I never slept with Ino. I was drunk and took her to my apartment, but she just made me go to sleep. I'm so sorry for anything and everything I've done wrong. But thanks for being an…amazingly great best friend, Sakura." Sasuke said, looking Sakura in the eyes.

"…"

"And..I..ehm..love you too.." Sasuke finished.

Sakura and Sasuke slowly got closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss that was like, the something that was missing in each other's lives. It wasn't fast and desperate, but just perfect.

They backed up for air and Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile.

"Do..you wanna..go out sometime, Sakura?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"I'd like that." Sakura replied, smiling again.

Sakura was so glad life had gone the way it had gone. She realized that life goes on in a certain way for the best. God does things for certain reasons. And all the pain she had suffered, and all the tears she had cried, had certainly payed off tonight. Because this is what she had been wanting all along. Sasuke's love. They had been just friends for way too long.

Sakura remembered how sometimes she was stupid, crazy, a bitch; anything that a normal person went through, she had. Sometimes she wished her parents were maybe still here. They'd love Sasuke. And to see him blush tonight made her felt so special. The way he treated her in general.

She loved him.

And she wasn't afraid to say it.

Her life wasn't as bad as she thought, after all.

--

**At school the next day..**

"SAKURAA-CHANNN!" Came a loud shout from the exit of the school.

"Hiii Naruto." Sakura said as she walked up to him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said, as he walked with her to Sasuke's place. (He had gone home early because of a bad headache.)

"What is it?" She asked.

"Wellll since it was the last day of school, we're going to my folks' beach house on Friday. You wanna come?" He asked as he walked up the steps to Sasuke's house and knocked on his door.

"Sure..if Sasuke comes, then yeah." Sakura said.

"If Sasuke comes where?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door.

"Hello to you, too." Sakura said as she smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"That wasn't a real kiss." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Hmm..so, show me one." Sakura said, smirking back.

"Fine. Annoying girl.." Sasuke mumbled as he made out with Sakura for a few minutes.

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead and he hit Sasuke's head.

"Enough with the kissing, for the love of RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, getting the unnecessary attention of the people across the street.

Sakura punched Naruto and dragged him inside Sasuke's house.

Sasuke smirked as he let them in and closed his door.

"Sasuke, Naruto wanted to know if you're going to come with him to his beach house on Friday?" Sakura asked, walking up to him and feeling his forehead.

"Sure." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"I thought you were sick. You only have a slight fever." Sakura wondered aloud.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he gave Sakura another kiss.

Sakura laughed as he pulled away.

"Stupidass." Sakura said as she giggled.

_This is j__ust the beginning.._

--

Bwahahaha!

I have decided that this story is definitely not over yet.

They are off to the beach!!

But what happens when Itachi shows up without saying anything? :O

GASP! Dun dun dunnnn.

Lol please review and let me know what cha think. ;)

**Naruto:** I think we need some ramennn!!

**Ren: **-glare- No one asked you, Naruto.

**Naruto: **-sad face- B..but..

**Ren: **-knocks Naruto out- -shifty eyes-

xD Until Next Time!

-Ren Kimihiro


	10. What A Way To Start Summer, Huh?

Baha.

Hello again fellow readers.

I'm so happy because SCHOOLS ALMOST OUT!

Finally, no more stressing over exams & homework.

I was indeed very pleased with every comment I received.

I was told that the story was…going too fast?

Well, I think it's going fine, but I appreciate the honesty.

I'll definitely try to slow it down a bit then.

Please enjoy this next chapter.

**Naruto:** Will there be—

**Ren:** -glare-

**Naruto:** W-will there be uh…CUPS?!

**Ren: **-sweatdrop- Yeah…just…keep reading the damn story…

--

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Sakura opened her door to find Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her.

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Wait, let me just get something really quick. I'll meet you guys in the car, okay?" Sakura said.

"Okay, Sakura-chan."

"Come on, Dobe." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking back to the driveway.

"Where's Sakura? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ino asked, looking around.

"She's in the damned house. I'm sure she _reeeally_ doesn't wanna see you anyways.." Sasuke said, mumbling the last part.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?"

"She's in the house.."

"Oh. Oki doki." Ino said, taking a seat back in the Trailblazer that Sasuke rented.

She looked over to see Tenten and Neji making out in the back part of the car.

"HEY!"

Neji bumped his head on the top of the car.

"Fuck…what the hell do you want, woman?" Neji asked impatiently.

"Hehehe…hiiii!" Ino said, waving (despite the fact that Neji was right behind her.

"Yeah…hi." Neji said, returning to his make-out session.

Sasuke opened the passenger seat for Sakura.

"Hey, where am I supposed to siiit?!" Naruto complained.

"Next to…her…" Sasuke said, pointing at Hinata who was currently squished between a giggling Ino and a snoozing Shikamaru.

"Hmm…Nah, I'll just sit in the back, since Hinata's already squished enough." Naruto said, smiling at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and looked away quickly.

Naruto jumped over the seats and took a seat next to Tenten and Neji, interrupting their make-out session.

"Hey guys!!" Naruto greeted quite loudly and cheerfully, dispite the fact that they were currently giving him death-glares.

"You guys look tired, you should get some sleep." Naruto said, tilting his head to the side.

"Just…shut up, Naruto." Neji said, sighing and looking out the window.

"Everyone ready?" Sakura asked, smiling at everyone.

"Hai!" they replied in unison.

"Alright, lets go, Sasuke." Sakura said, smiling slightly at him. Despite the fact that she just felt that something was wrong. Something..but what?

"Hn." With that, Sasuke started the car, and soon, they were on the highway.

Sakura put on her favorite rock station and listened to "My Heartstrings Come Undone" by Demon Hunter.

--

"Hey, Naruto, where is this place anyways?" Sakura asked after two hours of almost-complete silence.

"Right there." Naruto said, pointing infront of him.

Sakura looked out the window to see a beautiful apartment complex with a pool and a beach behind the pool.

"We have one of those big apartments…I guess you could say it's a suite." Naruto said as he and the others got out of the car.

"Wow.." Sakura said, still looking around.

"Lets go unpack and then we can head to the pool." Tenten said as she held hands with Neji.

"Alright. Follow me." Naruto said as he walked to a huge apartment with a beautiful view of the beach.

If you fell off the balcony, you immediately fall into the deep waters of the sea.

The apartment had three bathrooms, four bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a family room.

It was more like a house.

"Damn, Naruto. Are you loaded?" Sakura asked.

"My parents, yeah."

"We have got to take advantage of this. Lets get changed and go out to the pool." Ino suggested.

Sakura stretched as some of the guys out there checked out her body.

She wore a small, pink bikini with green polka dots.

Ino wore a blue one piece, and Hinata wore a two piece that wasn't very revealing.

Sasuke walked out and immediately girls were over him…and his muscles.

Sakura laughed as she pushed her way through the girls and took Sasuke's hand.

She started pulling him towards the pool.

"Sorry, girls. He's taken." Sakura said as she winked at the girls who were now furious.

Sakura giggled as she pulled Sasuke into the pool with her.

Sasuke rised from the water.

"Why'd you pull me in here?" Sasuke asked as he splashed water at Sakura.

Sakura laughed and splashed back.

--

Everyone was really enjoying themselves.

They enjoyed smoothies at the pool-side bar, Naruto finally asked Hinata out, and Ino looked truly happy.

Everything was perfect, right?

Haha.

Right..

Little did they know, they had been followed.

--

Sakura and the gang finally got out of the pool.

"Oh, wait, I just wanna go get my cell phone, I left it on the table. I meet you guys at the apartment." Sakura said as the others walked away.

Sakura got her cell phone, but as she was walking back, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch.."

The person who bumped into her helped her up.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Said person said, purring as he helped her up.

Said person hugged her and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"I-Itachi?"

--

Bwahahahaha.

I know what you're thinking, "Fuck! Another damned cliffie! Damn you, Ren, DAMN YOUUU!!"

But you know you liked it. XD

I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to my reviewers for supporting me so far.

I really appreciate it.

Tenth chapter, I've really made it far!

Thanks so much and—

**Naruto:** REENN! WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE RAMEN?!

**Ren:** Ahem. Patience is a virtue, Naruto.

**Naruto:** SO IS RAMEN!

**Ren: **-takes out a bat-

**Naruto: **NOT AGAIN!

**Ren: **-knocks him out- WHAT CHU GONNA DO NOW?! HUH? TELL YO FRIENDS!!

**Sakura: **Tell his friends what? Ugh, would you hurry up and end this AU so the people can review and you can update as soon as possible?!

**Ren:** Haha, that's why I like you, Sakura. –cough- REVIEW!

Lol, until next time!

-Ren Kimihiro.


	11. Who Saved My Life?

Hello again, fellow readers.

Boy, do I have a surprise for you reviewers. Tee-hee.

Please enjoy this next chapter.

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

--

_Recap:_

"_I-Itachi?"_

--

The figure chuckled darkly and let go of Sakura.

He took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it.

"No, I'm not Itachi. He's in the apartment. My name is Sasori." He introduced himself with a sly grin.

"O-oh. Well, I'm Sakura. It's been a thrill…trust me," Sakura said as she paused to cough.

"I guess I'll see you around, Sasori-san." Sakura said with a quick, nervous smile and walked off.

"Yes, indeed. You will.."

--

Sakura broke into a sprint and when she got to the apartment she didn't stop fast enough and..

THUD.

"Oww.."

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door to see Sakura lying on the ground.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah…some creep just scared me shitless so I—"

"Who? Who is he? I'll kick his ass." Sasuke said with a growl.

Sakura giggled.

"He said his name was Sasori. But I'm sure he won't do anythin—"

"Sasori…" Sasuke pondered over that name for a moment and..

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled and scowled.

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Lets just have fun, Sasuke, and leave Itachi and his friends alone. They seem nice anyways." Sakura said.

"Yeah…okay." Sasuke said as he yawned and led Sakura back inside the apartment.

"Go take a shower, you smell like bleach." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Sakura lightly punched his arm and went to shower.

Sasuke smirked and went to his bed to wait for Sakura.

You see, before Sakura got back, everyone chose who was gonna share a bed.

And, miraculously, Sasuke and Sakura were chosen together.

--

Morning came, and the gang decided to head to the beach.

Sakura brought her iPod to listen to her music while she got a tan.

Too bad Ino wanted to take a tan with her.

They lay in the sun listening to "All Around Me" by Flyleaf.

"I just love this—EEEE!!" Sakura got up to see Naruto with an empty bucket.

"NARUTO!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU POUR SUCH COLD WATER ME?!" Sakura punched Naruto and he landed waaayy back in the water.

"Uh..Sakura..That wasn't Naruto." Ino said, eyeing something behind Sakura.

"Then…wha?" Sakura turned around to see a male with blonde hair smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, confused.

"The name's Deidara, yeah!" He said, shaking Sakura's hand.

"Well..My name is Sakura." Sakura took note that Itachi's friends had some really hot bodies..

Sakura wiped the druel off the side of her mouth and sighed.

"I'm gonna go get in the water. Wanna come, Ino?" Sakura asked, turning to Ino.

Ino was too busy gawking at Deidara.

Sakura twitched and walked over to the water.

--

Later, Sakura was out deep in the sea.

She was just relaxing.

She thought someone was there closeby so she knew she would be safe.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a scream come from deep in the waters.

"That sounds like…Sakura!!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked out to see a figure in the water, flapping their arms in the air.

Sakura kept on swallowing water and figured she wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, everything turned black.

The last things Sakura remembered..

Were red eyes and a malicious smirk.

--

There's the 11th chapter.

Kinda crappy, I know.

But I guarantee something better next time.

Thanks for reading.

Until Next Time.

-Ren Kimihiro.


	12. Home Sweet Home

Hello fellow readers!  
This is the last chapter before the epilogue!

I'm so happy because it's all written down and I just really think you're all going to love it.  
So please enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot to the story.

_Recap:_

_The last things Sakura remembered…  
Were red eyes and a malicious smirk._

--

Sasuke swam up to the surface.  
Sakura was nowhere to be found.

He was a bit worried, but just swam back to shore.

_I'm sure Sakura's fine… right?..._

--

Sea foam green orbs fluttered open.  
"Where.. am I?" Sakura asked herself. Her head was hurting like a bitch. She looked at the ground as she rubbed it. She noticed that she was in one of the apartments.

_Who the fu—_

"Hn. So you've finally awoken, Cherry Blossom."  
Sakura's head shot up. That voice was achingly familiar.

"Oh great… it's you again. Uchiha Itachi. Bastard.." Sakura said, mumbling the last part.  
Luckily for Sakura, Itachi decided to ignore the comment.

He just paced around her, not tearing his gaze away from her for anything.

"What the hell do you—" _Wait, wait… this guy saved me from drowning. What the fudge?_

"Why'd you save me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't let such an angel die," He said, pulling her close to him.

"You know, I don't think my foolish younger brother deserves such a… gift, if you will." Itachi whispered into her ear. He smirked. Sakura growled.

"And what in hell makes you think that you _do_?!" Sakura yelled.

"ITACHIII!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE TRYING TO GO DOWN ON ANOTHER PRETTY GIRL!!" Came a shout from the washroom.

'_Go down on'? 'Another'? I gotta get the hell out of here and away from this moody freak-a-zoid. _Sakura thought.

"You better let me go, Itachi. I'm not interested nor will I ever be! I love Sasuke. So eat that.. you freak." Sakura said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Itachi was trying to push Sakura against a wall but she decided to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, if you catch my drift.

"Oww!" Itachi decided not to let the pain get to him.  
He suddenly pressed his lips against Sakura's.

"GHET OWFF MEE YOOH FERK!!" Sakura managed to say. She kicked him again, in the same spot.

Itachi almost fell to the ground.

"That teaches you to mess with a Haruno!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmm.. eh, what the hell! One for the road!" And with that Sakura punched Itachi and sent him flying back into a wall.

Itachi was out cold.

"WOOO!!" Sakura shouted as she opened a window and jumped out of it.

She actually regretted jumping out that window.

--

**At the pool…**

"Sasuke-teme, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing that Sasuke hadn't moved from his place nor talked at all. Not even a 'Hn.'

"I could've sworn Sakura was in trou—"  
Sasuke was interrupted by something (or someone) that fell into the water.

A head of pink hair popped up at the surface.  
"Ehm.. heyyy, guys. Just thought I'd… drop… in? Heh… heh…" Sakura said, smiling sheepishly.

"That was a _really _bad joke, Sakura. Are you okay?" Ino asked, helping her out of the pool.

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Sakura… what the hell happened?" He asked, showing some concern for once.

"Hmm… how do I put this?... I just got sexually harrassed by your pedophile of a brother." Sakura said in the calmest voice possible.

"Rah.. that's it, we're going home." Sasuke declared.

"But, Teme! We just got here!" Naruto said quite loudly.

"Naruto's right. Plus, I think I taught Itachi a lesson… or three." Sakura said.

"Maybe so, but you almost drowned, you could have gotten raped, and what if you hadn't have landed in that pool?" Sasuke said.

_He has a point.. darn. He's pissed.. might as well oblige. _ Sakura thought to herself.  
"Alright. Come on guys."

And with that, they all left to pack.

Home sweet home, here we come.

--

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it.

Please **review** **and** be sure to **check for updates,** since **the epilogue is up next**.

Thanks!

Until next time,

Ren Kimihiro.


	13. Epilogue

Hello again fellow readers.

Just a quick note I would like to get in before I type in the epilogue.

**midnightrose46559**, ahhh! I apologize greatly! I really didn't realize that. I know, that's a mistake an author definitely shouldn't make, but I'm still pretty new at this. You see, I was just trying to get Itachi out of the way and I wasn't thinking straight.

I hope you all look over that mistake and enjoy the epilogue anyway.

Once again, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot.

**A/N: **The epilogue takes place about 3 or 4 years later.

--

Sakura sighed softly as she scurried downstairs.  
Someone had rang the doorbell.

She opened the door to see Sasuke standing there. She was a bit surprised, but pushed the thoughts away.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Come in." Sakura said as she went into the kitchen.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and took a seat on the couch. Sakura was soon out of the kitchen with two hot mugs full of coffee. She took a seat next to her boyfriend and took a sip of her coffee.  
There was a short silence, until Sakura decided to break it, that is.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you here? I mean… not to be rude, but it's ten in the morning." Sakura asked, raising one of her carnation pink eyebrows.

"Well, I've had something I've wanted to ask you… and I can't help it anymore," Sasuke started.

Sakura was getting nervous and anxious. Sasuke almost never used so many words in one sentence, so it must be important. She listened intently.

"I know we've been dating for a few years now, and we are 21, for the love of God, and—"  
"Sasuke-kun, spit it out. You're making me nervous. I'll love you no matter what it is you want to ask me, so go ahead." Sakura said softly as she put a hand on one of his broad shoulders. She gave him a reassuring smile, which made him gain confidence.

He suddenly reached in his pocket, took out a small, red, velvety box, and got on his knee.  
Sakura's mouth hung open slightly as he opened it to reveal a beautiful golden ring with an emerald.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pulled him up and started crying into his chest. Sasuke became nervous. Really nervous.  
"Sakura? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong? I—"

"Sasuke-kun.. you're fine. I'm just so.. happy. My old crush—the boy whom I would dream about marrying is now proposing to me. And.. and.. now I'm babbling," Sakura said, giggling a little.

Sasuke touched her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Sakura sniffled and smiled softly.  
Sasuke smiled as well. Something that was not-so-rare ever since he started dating Sakura. He was really hoping that Sakura's answer was the answer that would make him oh-so-happy.

"Well.. yes, I will marry you, Sasuke-kun. I love you." Sakura answered, hugging him tightly.  
"I love you too, Sakura. So much.." Sasuke said, whispering the last part into her ear. They stood there in that position for a few minutes. It all seemed perfect.

All their friends were already happily married (Tenten and Neji were expecting a child soon), just waiting for Uchiha to pop the question.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly decided to break the silence.  
"Hn?" Sasuke asked, looking Sakura in the eyes.

"We're… best friends, right?" Sakura asked, smiling. Sasuke chuckled and hooked pinkies with Sakura.

"Right."

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and they kissed as he slipped the ring on Sakura's finger.

_Fin_

--

There it is. The story is finally finished.

Please let me know what you think, but don't be too harsh. I'm sensitive. :S Aha.. well anywayz,

Thanks for reading!! And thanks to all my reviewers who kept reading no matter what!

Be sure to check for new chapters to my story, **Don't Change**, A.K.A. **The Emo Cheerleader**.

If you enjoy reading more serious stories then that's what you'll find in that one.

Once again, thanks.

—Ren Kimihiro


	14. Bonjour!

Hi, everyone! This is NOT an update, just a little note from me! Thanks to all the reviewers for this story. This was my first fanfiction, and as you probably know, your first time isn't always your best. I haven't written in a long time, but recently I logged in and decided to write something since I haven't in so long. I'm currently working on a new story that is pretty much a new version of this, so please feel free to check out that story, titled **Ferris Wheel**, or any of my other stories, and review, review, review! Thanks! :D


End file.
